


Kinktober 2019

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comeplay, Corset, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Familiars, Fucking Machines, Ghost Bucky, Ghost Possession, Ghost Sex, Inflation, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Titfucking, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Fills for Kinktober 2019 prompts. Tags, warnings, and pairings inside





	1. StevexTonyxBucky - Inflation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Inflation  
Warnings: Comeplay, explicit sex

Steve eased back into Tony, sinking in slow and deep. Tony groaned, and Steve was pleased that Tony was finally beyond words. 

He started a slow, measured rhythm. Tony was slick and loose, and Steve slipped in and out easily. 

“Careful, Stevie. You’re spillin,” Bucky cautioned. 

Steve blew out a breath and then lifted Tony’s hips higher. Tony was on his back, his legs over Steve’s shoulders, and Tony was out of it enough that Tony’s body moved wherever Steve and Bucky directed him. And Steve wanted Tony’s hips tilted up so as to stop spilling Bucky’s come out of Tony’s ass. 

Some of it couldn’t be helped. Tony was already bulging with it, fucked full as Bucky and Steve traded off again and again and again. And now again, as Steve rocked his way to yet another orgasm. 

Tony moaned, and Bucky slid up and kissed him quiet. 

Steve kept fucking Tony. 

“So fucking beautiful, doll,” Bucky praised as he ran a hand down Tony’s chest. Steve watched as Bucky settled on Tony’s stomach and just felt the bump there.

A hot spike shivered down Steve’s spine and he gasped, his hips picking up speed. 

“Yeah, just lookin’ at you is going to get Stevie off,” Bucky said with a grin at Steve. “Just gorgeous. So full of us. Come on, feel it.” Bucky grabbed Tony’s limp hand and placed it on Tony’s stomach. “Feel how full you are.”

Tony whined. He hadn’t come. His cock was trapped in a cage because this wasn’t about Tony getting an orgasm - this was about Tony taking everything Steve and Bucky could possibly give. 

And Tony could take a lot. 

The distortion of Tony’s stomach was obvious. Tony was full, so full, and - Steve threw his head back and sighed as he came again. He had less to give now, but he still added more. He collapsed back on his heels, his softening cock letting some of the come leak out around him and drip down Tony’s ass. 

Steve pulled out, keeping Tony’s legs in the air. 

“Your turn,” he tells Bucky. 

They switch positions, and Steve gives Tony a long, deep kiss as Bucky slips inside him. 

Steve starts stroking himself back to hardness. 


	2. BuckyxTony - Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Knife Play
> 
> Warnings: Knife Play, mention of blood play, possessive behavior/sex

James loved his knives. 

He likes his guns and grenades just fine. Bucky had been a sniper and so was he. He was excellent at long-range attacks and executed them with precision, but he still preferred knives. Knives were more personal. You had to get close to a person and see them move, hear them breathe.

Using knives felt more like him - more James, less Bucky - and he breathed easier after. He felt it when he ripped into his opponents with a blade and a snarl, and he felt it when he scratched designs into the open canvas of Tony Stark’s back. 

Because there was something about the way the knife gleamed against flesh - not even cutting, just resting - that had James’ heart racing. 

Tony wriggled, squirming against the sheets. James adjusted his hold on both body and knife. 

Tony was naked, spread out underneath James. Tony was on his stomach, face hidden in a pillow, but nothing could completely hide the gasps and choked off moans from James’ senses. He heard them and relished them, even as most of his concentration was on his work. 

James rested a grounding hand on the back of Tony’s neck and then set blade to skin again. 

James was no artist like Steve, but he didn’t need to be. Not for this. For this, the process of setting blade to skin was the enjoyment, not the final result. Well - except for when James signed his work. Seeing his signature on Tony’s back was equally rewarding as the process of signing it. 

James dragged the tip of his knife against Tony’s skin. Tony’s breath hitched. James knew his skill with a knife, and he knew Tony. He had never cut Tony too deep, even when Tony has the tendency to twitch at the exact wrong moments. James only ever scratched through the top layer of skin, leaving bright red lines behind as he did now, creating swirls of color on Tony’s back. 

No drops of blood beaded behind his blade, just as he intended. No blood - not yet. That Tony might one day ask for it, beg for it, scream for it, is a dream that James keeps buried for now. 

James sat back and admired his design. Tony’s back was full of red lines, curves, and criss-crosses, all that marked Tony as his. Unfortunately there was little space for more work, but that was fine. Tony wouldn’t be able to wait for too much longer. 

“Stay still for me,” James commanded quietly, running a light hand down Tony’s spine. 

James slid down Tony’s body for better position, letting himself rub against Tony in tease. 

Tony whined, but his muscles stilled. “James, James, _please_.”

“Almost done,” James soothed. This was his favorite part, signing his name onto his work - onto _Tony_. 

James set his blade to the skin at the base of Tony’s spine. Tonight, he decided on bold caps of his name. JAMES BARNES. Easy to carve, but easier to read. Easier to identify Tony as his. 

His, his, his. James had reclaimed a name, an identity, a life. He doesn’t have to own everything, but he finds himself possessive of the things he deems important. And Tony is so very, very important. 

“Fuck me already.” Tony wiggles his ass.

James has already pulled the blade back from Tony’s skin, anticipating the move. He slapped Tony’s ass with the flat of the blade. He rested his hand heavier on Tony’s spine, and used the other to go back to work. 

Here especially James wished he could cut deep. Let blood bubble to the surface in the letters of his reclaimed name. He’d tend the wound so that it would scar so beautifully, leaving his name forever etched on Tony’s skin. Maybe one day, but not now. 

For now, he was content with red lines that spell the letters of his name. He watched, eyes eager, as Tony’s skin gave way beneath his blade. He felt, hands greedy, as Tony’s body relaxed underneath him. 

When he finished the last curve of the S, James kissed the inflamed skin and then set the knife aside. The handle made a quiet click upon landing on the nightstand. 

Tony, knowing that sound - practically trained to it - gasped and tried to spread his legs. 

James rearranged himself where he’s kneeling over Tony so that Tony can spread himself wide. Even then, with Tony open and waiting and he himself hard and aching, James paused. He took in his latest masterpiece, of his claim over Tony’s skin. 

He traced the cuts he’d made back and forth over Tony’s spine. So fragile. So delicate. So breakable. For anyone else, James was a weapon of destruction and not to be trusted with such things. But Tony - 

“James, _please_.” Tony begged for him. 

James shushed him. Tony was already stretched open and slick, begun before James picked up the knife, in preparation for this moment of impatience. He only needed Tony to wait a bit longer. 

He kissed the lines that trailed over Tony’s spine, feeling the heat against his lips. He traced the lines of his name with his tongue, feeling Tony quiver. James loved his knives and the things he could do with them - the things that Tony let James do to him. 

James curled over Tony’s back, protective and possessive in equal parts, and then slid home.


	3. StevexTonyxBucky - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Spanking  
No additional warnings

“Oh no you don’t.” Steve took the dish towel on his shoulder and with a flick of the wrist sent the end snapping at Tony’s ass. 

Tony yelped and grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands - which meant his hands were no longer sneaking cookie dough into his mouth, which was Steve’s intent. 

Bucky laughed where he was cleaning flour off the counter. The kitchen was still a disaster, but it was going on three a.m. and Steve no longer cared. They weren’t in the communal kitchen, so no one was going to have to deal with their mess but themselves and it could wait until morning.

Midnight cookies were one of the perks of having fellow insomniac boyfriends, but their energy never lasted through to cleanup. They’d be lucky to end up with any cookies at all if Tony kept sneaking the dough. 

“I want fresh warm cookies,” Steve said.

He did a double-take when Tony didn’t reply. Tony’s face was flushed, and he still had his hands on his ass, rubbing. 

Tony finally muttered something, but when Steve glanced at Bucky he realized neither supersoldier had caught it. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, wondering if he should apologize. 

“Did that hurt, doll?” Bucky placed a gentle hand on Tony’s waist. 

“I’m fine.” Tony’s hands snapped to his side. 

Bucky tilted Tony’s chin up towards him. 

Steve wanted to step forward, wanted to apologize, but maybe Tony would feel better if Steve stayed back. Steve was caught between the two things he should do and stayed stuck where he was, watching Tony try to shield his gaze from Bucky and Bucky not letting him. 

“Ohhh,” Bucky said, voice low. “I know that look. You _liked_ it.”

Steve startled. Tony ripped his face out of Bucky’s grip. 

“Yeah, okay, I did, but you two are such teases that I -”

Bucky slapped Tony’s ass, more loud than hard, and Tony’s mouth snapped shut. 

Steve was in awe. 

Two bright red spots appeared high on Tony’s cheeks, and now as Steve stepped forward he could see Tony’s wide, dark eyes. Tony liked it. Tony liked it a lot. 

“Would we tease you, dollface?” Bucky whispers against Tony’s cheek as Bucky met Steve’s gaze. Bucky was flushed and wanting too, and Steve’s blood ran hot. 

“Yes,” Tony breathed. 

“Not today,” Steve commanded. He crowded Tony back against Bucky, sandwiching Tony between them. 

Bucky whined.

“Well, maybe a little,” Steve admitted as his hands slid down Tony’s sides, squeezed his hips, then settled on Tony’s ass. Steve dug his fingers in with a contented sigh, loving how the firmness, loving Tony’s squeak. 

“Move, Stevie, I wanna spank him.”

“You start this and someone has to fuck me.” Tony’s voice was tight and breathless. 

Steve didn’t resist the impulse to kiss Tony’s mouth. Steve invaded and conquered and owned. He even swallowed Tony’s gasp when Bucky’s slap jolted through Tony’s body. 

“We’re both fucking you.” Steve angled his thigh so that Tony could rub up against him. “Bucky can start with your ass, and I’ll take your mouth.” 

Bucky doesn’t question Steve’s call, his focus all on his next swing and the jiggle of Tony’s ass when Bucky’s hand hits. 

Tony’s breath hitches and he thrusts against Steve. 

“He’s going to make you feel us for days,” Steve whispers to Tony like it’s a secret. “Not a tease if you follow-through, is it?”

Steve spares one moment to turn off the oven, and then turns his full attention to his boyfriends. Cookies, even fresh warm ones, could wait.


	4. BuckyxTony - Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Corset  
Warnings for some self-deprecating/uncharitable thoughts on Bucky's part

Bucky growled as he stared at himself in the mirror. He’d pulled the laces as tight as he dared, but his waist was no smaller. He was too broad, too thick. Even a corset couldn’t cut in and make an hour-glass shape, not unless Bucky wanted to try removing a couple of ribs. 

He huffed. He didn’t look  _ terrible _ . The corset cut just underneath his pecs so that he popped out a little on top. Tony would like that. The black color was sleek, and well - pretty. Bucky thought it was pretty, and he thought he could be pretty in it, and he’d put it on and - not terrible. Just, not quite what he expected. He’d thought - he’d dreamed - of something else, something his body couldn’t manage. Something more feminine, maybe. At least not the hulking Winter Soldier who stomped around in combat boots. 

Something pretty. 

Could he manage that, at least?

“ _ Oh _ .” Tony’s breath sounded punched out of him. 

Bucky fought the impulse to scramble and hide. He’d done this for himself, but also a little bit for Tony. Tony liked this kind of thing, and Bucky - Bucky wanted Tony to like  _ Bucky _ in this kind of thing. 

“You’re home early,” Bucky managed calmly, though he could feel his face heating. 

“Oh honey, you’re gorgeous.” Tony walked into the bedroom, gaze focused on Bucky. “Absolutely gorgeous. Will you turn for me?”

Bucky swallowed and executed a slow twirl so that Tony could see the full effect. He’d only meant to try on the corset, not display it - he still had his sweatpants. 

Tony reached Bucky, his hands coming to Bucky’s sides and caressing. Bucky ducked his head so he didn’t meet Tony’s eyes. He wasn’t shy, exactly, it’s just - Bucky hadn’t tried anything quite like this, and even though Tony was so enthusiastic about everything they tried this was different. Bucky was too broad to really - 

Tony dipped his head and kissed Bucky’s breasts, the small rounded things they managed to be on top of the corset. Tony’s hands were warm weights on Bucky’s ribs, touching and feeling and squeezing. 

Bucky breathed out a sigh and shoved his sweatpants off his hips. 

Tony hummed in approval and slid his hands down to touch the bare skin now revealed. 

“You pretty, pretty thing. More than I ever deserved in this life, but all mine now,” Tony murmured against Bucky’s skin.

Bucky flushed with warmth. 

“If I unlace you a little bit so you can breathe, do you think I can fuck you in this?”

“Yes, yes you can,” Bucky eagerly agreed. 


	5. BuckyxTony - Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Aphrodisiac  
Warnings: Dub-con

Tony stumbled across the threshold and shoved the front door closed behind him. He activated the wards with his cantrip and then slid to the floor with a sigh of relief. Safe at last. 

He threw open his robe, groaning at the heat racing through him. 

“Tony?”

Tony froze. If only that voice had been like an icy dip in the lake rather than the trigger for another wave of heat to run through Tony. He was _so hot_. 

“Tony, where have you - “ Bucky appeared in the doorway. He takes in Tony on the floor and then races to him. “Tony! What happened!”

So many things, too many things - all lined up in a terrible and hilarious line to knock Tony off course. The lead-up to Halloween was a busy time in a witch’s life, and Tony had been slaving away over potions and spells and cantrips, all in hopes to sell to the public who were more endeared towards witches at this time of year. These sales would see him through the tough winter months until people were looking for fertility charms or good luck tokens come spring. Bucky, Tony’s familiar, had even changed from his usual cat form to his human form to help Tony out at the booth. 

All fine, all usual, except Justin Hammer just had to blow holes into Tony’s plans, because someone on high completely messed up giving Hammer witching powers as well. And Hammer, because he’s an idiot, decided this year to great a more powerful aphrodisiac than is legally - and especially ethically! - acceptable. Tony will report Hammer to the Circle for the breach in the law, sure, but what good would that do to the people who fell prey to Hammer’s “love” potion in the meantime? 

There were so many other fun potions to offer - ones for stamina or enlargement or sensitivity or temperature or - point is, _so many_, that why anyone had to mess around with increasing lust to such a level is beyond Tony’s logic. And for Hammer to call it a love potion? Please. 

Tony had destroyed Hammer’s vials at his booth and even followed Hammer home to be sure there was none left. 

Hammer, being a dick, had thrown one last vial at Tony’s face. 

“You’re hurt.” Bucky’s jaw clenched but his hands were gentle as they touched the scratch on Tony’s cheek. 

Tony clutched at Bucky’s wrists. He didn’t have the strength to push Bucky away. All Tony could do was cling and try to stop himself from breaching that distance and kissing Bucky. 

No one else had a problem with falling in love with their familiars, Tony knew. Tony was just special like that. Few witches even saw their familiars as something _human_. They’d be disgusted if they knew what thoughts had plagued Tony’s mind. 

When Bucky was a cat, it wasn’t much of a problem. Tony just liked Bucky’s cool and calculated wit with a side of sass. When Bucky was a human - 

When Bucky was a human, Tony had a hard time not falling into those bright blue eyes and plush red lips and broad, thick arms. Bucky was gorgeous, with or without that metal arm that so many thought was an eye-sore. Why so many witches wanted to spell Bucky’s left arm to at least _look_ normal still baffled Tony. Bucky had said he’d had a difficult time finding a witch to bond with that wouldn’t have spelled him without consent. 

Tony didn’t have that problem. He wouldn’t cast spells on Bucky without Bucky asking, or even want to. No, Tony liked that metal arm. He wanted that metal arm to hold him, to touch him, and all Bucky would want to say would be _yes, more_ or _harder, Tony, please_, as Tony sunk into him and - 

“Who did this to you?” Bucky broke through the fantasy. 

Tony blinked up at him, mind still fogged. He licked his lips. He was burning hot. He wanted water, but that wouldn’t be enough. He stared at Bucky’s mouth. Yes, yes that was what he wanted, that’s what would satisfy - 

Tony shook his head. With Hammer’s potion, he’d simply have to ride it out. There were too many details for a counter-brew, not without knowing exactly how much fairy dust and monkswood Hammer had used. Hammer probably didn’t even know himself. 

“Hammer,” Tony breathed, trying not to moan. He was hot and hard, and all he had to do was pull Bucky down on top of him and - 

Bucky growled. “I’m going to -”

Bucky tried to stand, but Tony didn’t let go of Bucky’s hands. He didn’t think he could. 

“I handled it.” Tony heaved for breath. “It was - love potion, he called it. ” Tony had to explain, in case Bucky had to stop him. Bucky needed to know, so he could stop Tony. “I destroyed his stock.”

Bucky’s thumb rubbed underneath the cut. “He got you with some. That’s why you’re all flushed.”

Tony tipped his head back and closed his eyes. It didn’t help much. He could still feel Bucky’s presence, radiating delicious heat that Tony wanted to fold into himself. 

“I can control myself,” Tony argued weakly. 

Still, he didn’t let go of Bucky’s wrists. He was afraid of where else his hands might try to travel. He held on even as Bucky’s hands turned and cupped Tony’s face. 

“I know you can,” Bucky agreed. He laid a soft, chaste kiss against Tony’s lips. It was there and gone, and Tony gasped through the spike of desire that rushed through him at the touch. 

Tony leaned forward for more, but Bucky’s hands held him back. 

“But you don’t have to. I can help.”

Bucky was offering himself. He looked away from Tony’s gaze, a slight flush on his cheeks. 

“Or I can - I can turn back,” Bucky said slowly. Bucky in cat form would not be a temptation. 

“Stay,” Tony gasped. He would show Bucky everything - everything Tony desired, wanted, _had_ wanted for some time now - he would show Bucky. “Stay - Bucky, please -”

Bucky kissed Tony quiet, and Tony burned.


	6. BuckyxTony - Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Blood (but without the gore)  
Warnings: blood play ala vampire AU

Bucky barely holds the curse back. He keeps it trapped behind his teeth, jaw clenched shut, because he’s too afraid that if he lets the swear words fly that other things will escape - things like a moan which would be all too telling. 

Tony pulled away. “You okay? You tensed up on me.” Tony’s tongue flicked out and licked his lips. 

Bucky swallowed. For a moment there, a tiny drop of Bucky’s blood at rested at the corner of Tony’s mouth. Tony was much neater while eating than Bucky had expected, but then Bucky had mostly dealt with vampires through rumors and stories - friend of a friend said - rather than his own personal interactions. 

If Bucky didn’t desperately need rent money because he’d spent his last paycheck on meds for Steve, then Bucky still wouldn’t be here. And Bucky wouldn’t be learning things about himself that he didn’t think he wanted to. 

Like how Bucky’s body seemed to like this, for some damn reason.

“I’m fine,” Bucky said when he was sure that was all he was going to say. “Sorry.”

“No apologies needed,” Tony soothed. “I don’t want to make this painful for you.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky assured. He relaxed back into the booth. 

The seat was plush, the lighting dimmed. There was a bottle of water and snacks on a side table - overall, a much nicer establishment than Bucky had expected to walk into tonight. 

He hadn’t planned on walking into this one. Instead, Bucky had gone to the much lower-class vamp bar a block over to look for someone who would trade money for blood. There was some interest, but then Bucky had stumbled upon a vamp-kid surrounded by drunk, aggressive humans whose goals seemed to be becoming a vampire themselves. 

Bucky knew enough to know vamp-kids were not allowed and therefore incredibly rare, as it took much longer for a kid to develop the control over themselves than an adult. Their growth stunted, some vamp-kids never figured out how to survive on their own. Humans teasing a vamp-kid could start something nasty, fast. 

Bucky had drug the kid - Harley, he’d grumbled - out of that mess and that’s when Tony had found them. Bucky had started to yell at Tony until Harley had mentioned that Tony wasn’t Harley’s sire. Harley had gotten dumped by his actual sire shortly after being turned, and it had been Tony who had helped Harley learn and survive.

Tony, who Bucky could barely tell was a vampire because Tony wore jeans and a T-shirt. He was paler than usual and when he smiled, there were fangs, but Tony didn’t cloak the history of the past around him like so many vampires that Bucky had seen and heard about. 

Tony had been perfectly polite to Bucky, and even offered to give him the money that Bucky had come looking for that night. Bucky didn’t like to take charity though, so Tony had agreed to the usual trade - Tony would drink from Bucky, and Bucky would get money from Tony. Tony had sent Harley home in the back of a limo after a lecture, and then led Bucky to Tony’s preferred establishment. 

Only now, tucked away in a lush private booth as Tony cradled Bucky’s wrist in his hands, Bucky realized that this type of exchange could be scarily intimate. He doesn’t quite manage to stifle the gasp as Tony sets his lips back to Bucky’s wrist. 

There’s no prick of pain this time as Tony had already opened the artery. Tony tongues up the blood that had welled to the surface of Bucky’s skin, then slowly sucks on pulling more out. The blood in Bucky’s head rushes, his veins on fire, and maybe, he hopes, maybe Tony will pull out enough blood that Bucky won’t have any left over to fill his cock. 

Tony looks up at him with bright, brown eyes and Bucky knows he’s been found out. He tips his head back and swallows. 

Tony wasn’t supposed to be so nice - taking a kid in, making sure Bucky got what he needed, pausing when Bucky tensed. He also wasn’t supposed to be so attractive, with a mop of brown curls and warm brown eyes. 

And Bucky wasn’t supposed to _like_ it when Tony set his fangs to Bucky’s skin. He wasn’t supposed to like Tony licking up Bucky’s blood. He wasn’t supposed to like the bright red color staining Tony’s lips. 

Oh hell. He was out of the pan and in the fire already. How much worse could it get?

“If you want your money’s worth,” Bucky rasped, “you should go for the neck.”

Tony gave a last, long lick to the opening on the inside of Bucky’s wrist. 

“Drink some water,” Tony said, his eyes dark and wicked. “And if you still want to offer that gorgeous throat of yours, then you should be brave enough to climb into my lap.”

Bucky’s face heated. He still had too much blood in his body if he could blush. He grabbed a water bottle and took several gulps. The cold water did nothing to cool him down. 

Bucky straddled Tony’s thighs.


	7. NatashaxTony - Titfucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Titfucking

“You want to fuck them, don’t you,” Natasha tossed out casually. 

“Hmm?”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. Tony played it off as carefully distracted, not quite hearing her - but his fingers had twitched. 

She leaned over the table, letting Tony have the perfect view down her shirt. She’d worn this outfit to distract their mark - it was working perfectly - but their mark had left the conference room to grab some files. They had nothing to do but wait for him to return, and that left Natasha just enough time to play with Tony. 

They may be in the middle of a mission, but they frequently were. Natasha liked to think of these excursions more as dates. 

“I said,” she continued, her voice soft, “you want to fuck my tits, don’t you? You’ve been eyeing them all day.”

“Well, they’re gorgeous. You’re gorgeous, and you’ve displayed them so wonderfully today it would be a shame not to appreciate it.”

Natasha smiled. Tony was in a tailored three-piece suit and looking delectable as well. Natasha could hardly wait for the day to be done. 

“And you want to fuck them,” Natasha pressed. 

“I’d settle for just touching them but - yes please,” Tony acquiesced with a groan when Natasha touched herself for him. 

“Does that mean you’re going to be a good boy and not blow the mission?” 

Tony bit his lip, his gaze darting back and forth between Natasha’s eyes and her breasts. She fondled herself, thumb pressing against her nipple and sending delightful shivers to her core. 

Tony squirmed in his seat. “Maybe?”

Natasha grinned. It was an honest answer - sometimes Tony couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t one to be controlled, and especially not with sex. And while good boys get rewarded, naughty boys got punished. Natasha won either way. 

Still, she could try to keep the building in one piece. She undid another button on her blouse. 

“Well you just sit back and think about it, then.”


	8. Bucky x Tony - Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day #12 - Costume

Tony circled the room, planning his attack. He darted and dashed until he was in position to creep up behind Bucky. 

There weren’t many chances for Tony to sneak up on his boyfriend, but Tony had Asgardian party tricks on his side - he had drunk the mead that gave him the animalistic traits of a fox. He even had red ears poking out of his hair, and a bushy tail that twitched behind him. 

He also had incredible jumping power, and Tony leapt. 

Bucky’s tiger ears twitched. 

Tony landed, hands on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky got a grip on Tony’s thighs and held, so now Tony clung to Bucky’s back. 

“Aw, you aren’t surprised,” Tony said with a pout. 

“You did a good job though,” Bucky praised. Bucky’s own tail curled and slid around Tony’s front in _very_ distracting ways before Bucky’s tail found an exit and hung free again. “Nice pounce.”

Tony huffed. 

Sam Wilson laughed at them. He had gray snow leopard spots along his skin and a white and gray tail behind him. 

“Good thing though. I don’t think I want to see a Tiger-Barnes startled into an attack.”

“I prefer intentional targets,” Bucky purred as he let go of Tony’s right thigh to display his nails sharpened into claws. He took a playful swipe at Sam. 

Sam growled and raised his own claw. 

“Ooh, cat fight,” Natasha said as she walked over. “Please, proceed.”

She gave them a grin that had too many teeth. Natasha had gone for a crocodile, rather than her spider name-sake.

Any of Midgard’s creatures were options for them, Thor had said. As long as they didn’t drink from cups that called forth creatures from other worlds - which probably wouldn’t agree with their biology, and they might be left with the horns of a bilgesnipe if they tried it - they would keep their animalistic costume for several hours yet. 

“Want to try a different kind of fight?” Tony whispered in Bucky’s ear. “New Animal Planet documentary. Fox versus tiger - which one tops?” 

Bucky squeezed his hold on Tony’s thigh. 

“Sorry Wilson. Busy. You go ahead and face Nat, yeah?” Bucky said as he carried Tony away from the party. 

“You’re a nasty coward, Barnes!” Sam called after them. 


	9. BuckyxTony - Fucking Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Fucking Machine
> 
> Warning for ill-advised marathon sex with a fucking machine, but Bucky is fine ;)

“Have you seen Bucky?” Tony asked, looking around. He’d expected Bucky to be in the kitchen for dinner already. 

Steve shook his head. “Haven’t seen him since early this morning. Not sure what he’s up to.”

“I don’t think he’s left his room all day,” Sam commented.

“What?” Steve tensed and seemed ready to go hunt Bucky down. 

Sam dismissed Steve’s concern. “He’s fine. He yelled at me earlier when I asked if he wanted to go out for doughnuts.”

“It’s not like him to hole up like that.” Steve rubbed his mouth, brows pinched. 

Tony bit his lip. Steve was right, it wasn’t like Bucky to do that. When Bucky had a bad day, he ghosted through the Tower. No one would know where he was, and Bucky avoided his room as it was the most obvious place for people to look for him. That Bucky had shut himself up in his room meant something different - and Tony thought he knew what it was. 

“Well, I’ll check on him,” Tony volunteered before Steve could. “You two relax, finish your dinner.”

“Will you take something to him, just in case?” Steve grabbed a fresh plate and started piling whatever mess of meat and sauce and pasta he and Sam had cooked up. 

Sam had been attempting to teach Steve some cooking skills, but not all the lessons ended with success. 

Tony agreed so that he could leave sooner. He sped away, keeping the plate at a distance from his body, before Steve and Sam could do something like ask Tony what he needed Bucky for, anyway. 

Tony knocked on Bucky’s door. 

No response. 

Tony knocked again, louder. “JARVIS, announce me.”

“Sir, I believe Mr. Barnes may be indisposed,” JARVIS replied.

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Well why don’t you ask Mr. Barnes if he’s indisposed before you start making assumptions, hm?”

JARVIS sighed. “Very well, sir.” There were a few moments pause, then “Mr. Barnes welcomes you.”

Tony grinned and strutted through the door. There was no sign of Bucky in the living room of Bucky’s suite, and Tony frowned. 

“Bucky?”

Tony walked further in, and he heard a quiet whirr that came from the direction of Bucky’s bedroom. He headed for the open doorway. 

“Bucky? I’ve got food, if you - oh, fuck.”

Tony could do nothing but stare. The plate of food falls from his limp fingers, but he pays it no mind. He gaped, his gaze taking in every detail. 

Bucky was naked, kneeling on the floor. He was slumped back against the wall, his head barely tipped up in acknowledgement of Tony’s presence. Bucky’s face was slack, his mouth drooling, his eyes glazed. 

And the quiet whirr was from the machine that Tony had gifted Bucky just this morning - a fucking machine. Tony couldn’t see where the cock would be fucking up into Bucky, but he saw the base of it between Bucky’s knees. 

Tony broke from the trance and swore viciously at the sight. His own cock stirred. “How long have you been riding that thing?”

Bucky had been locked away in his room all day. All day. That fact sunk into Tony and stirred the heat in his blood even more. _All fucking day_. He knew the super soldier refractory period was something of legend, but Bucky looked like a complete fucked-out mess. Bucky’s cock was now soft, with his stomach and the floor in front of him a mess of dried fluids. 

And still Bucky sat on the machine, still letting himself be fucked. 

Tony shivered. 

Bucky groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. His cock started to stir, a weak limp twitch that had Tony giving it a pitying glance. 

“Since you gave it to me,” Bucky rasped, his throat dry. 

Tony ran his hands through his hair to give him something to grip that wasn’t his own cock. 

“That was hours ago. You have to be raw.” Tony kept the question he most wanted to ask back behind his teeth. How many times had Bucky come? How many?

Bucky grunted but made no move to stop the machine or get off. 

“Sir, Mr. Barnes’ vitals are a concern. I believe the lack of food and water are dropping Mr. Barnes’ blood pressure,” JARVIS said. 

Tony gave himself one moment to hesitate. He wanted to keep standing there, keep watching the show. He didn’t want to stop Bucky, but Bucky certainly had no intentions of stopping himself. 

Tony clapped his hands together and walked to Bucky. “Okay, Buck-o. Time to get off your bronco ride.”

Bucky whined, a high-pitched protest that went straight down Tony’s spine and pooled at the base. 

“One more,” Bucky pleaded. “Let me - just one more.”

Tony licked his lips. Bucky had let Tony in here to see. Tony definitely wanted to watch, but JARVIS - well, JARVIS had given the medical warning. The last thing Tony wanted was for Bucky to fuck himself into the medical ward. 

They relied too much on Bruce as it was for medical issues, and Bruce might take that one as the last straw. 

Bucky’s cock, not quite half-hard yet, solved the issue. It would take a lot more time and fucking to get Bucky off then JARVIS would let them get away with. 

“No can do,” Tony said, his voice soft. “Gonna have to cut you off, Bucky-bear.” 

Bucky whined, but Tony knelt down and switched the fucking machine off. Bucky’s hips twitched in front of Tony, Bucky trying to continue fucking himself. It was one of the hottest things Tony had seen - even if Bucky’s thrusts were weak from lack of energy. Too much fucking. 

Tony bit his lip and tried not to think about how much skin and muscle was _right there_ in front of him, within in touching and kissing and licking distance. 

Tony tried to keep his hands in safe, platonic territory as he basically dragged Bucky off the machine. Bucky collapsed to the floor, boneless and gasping. Tony darted a quick glance - Bucky’s asshole was stretched wide and gaping, all red and puffy.

Tony licked his lips. Tony wanted to slide in himself, feel how hot and loose Bucky was after being fucked open _all fucking day_. 

He didn’t. 

But he wanted to. 

Tony had entertained images of Bucky using the fucking machine, of course - Tony had thought about it almost every minute that he’d made it. He’s never been so glad that he went through with it. 

Tony had only wanted to help. Bucky deserved good things, and Tony couldn’t think of anything better than orgasms. Tony had tried to pass it off as a joke when he gifted it to Bucky, just in case Bucky thought it weird - but no, Bucky had used it. Bucky had fucked himself with it all day long. 

Tony tried to tamp down his own lust as he slowly helped Bucky over to the bed. He’d like to get Bucky into a bath - the man was filthy - but he also didn’t want Bucky to drown himself. Tony could wipe him off a bit after Bucky was settled into the sheets. 

Bucky collapsed on top of the bed, whining in protest and burying his face in the comforter. 

Tony smiled as he went back to Bucky’s kitchen and grabbed some easy snacks and some bottles of water. 

“You are hereby banned from that thing until you can control yourself properly,” Tony informed Bucky when he came back to the room. Bucky hadn’t moved, still lying there spread-eagled. 

Bucky turned his head so that Tony could see his pout. 

“‘S mine,” Bucky whispered. “You said.”

“Yes, it is yours. But I didn’t realize you’d fuck yourself into a medical emergency.”

Tony thought about helping Bucky sit up, and then realized that Bucky would probably not be doing anything on his ass anytime soon. Tony handed over protein bars and some water, and Bucky levered himself to his elbows so that he could eat. 

“It was so good, Tony.” Bucky’s eyelashes fluttered, a blush on his face. He was remembering how good it was. “So good.”

Tony shifted on the bed to get more comfortable. 

Bucky chewed, swallowed, then drank. A bit of color was coming back to his face, and he steadily worked his way through everything Tony had brought to him. Tony went back for more, and made Bucky eat a second helping. 

Steve’s food he left on the floor, for cleaning later. He’ll have to prep Bucky later to lie about eating it.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Tony murmured as he watched Bucky. 

Bucky was completely lax, barely managing to keep his head up to eat. He was still blissed out, and all Tony wanted to do was touch and taste and hold all that looseness. He wanted to slip in, so easy now that Bucky was fucked open wide, and feel the effects of Tony’s own machine. 

It was almost like Tony had fucked Bucky open all day, because it was his machine - doing what Tony couldn’t biologically do. 

_All day_. How many times had Bucky come?

“How many times did you come?” Tony whispered, not able to hold the question back anymore. 

Bucky grinned, loose and easy. Tony wanted to bite that grin off his face. Tony was a tense contrast to Bucky’s relaxation. 

“Lots.” Bucky hummed. “So good.” 

Tony cleared his throat. “I hope that satisfies you for awhile, because you’re not allowed to use that without supervision.” 

Bucky hummed. “You?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Whoever you want, but, uh, yeah I’ll totally volunteer for that.”

Bucky grinned, even as his eyes slowly closed. “Good. Better, with you.” 

Tony pressed the heel of his hand against his cock. Now was not the time. He couldn’t fuck a fucked-out Bucky, not yet. Later, maybe, _hopefully_, if Bucky still wanted to. Later - oh God. Later. 

Tony could watch. Tony could control. Had Bucky tried all the settings? There were so many possibilities, and if Tony could watch then Tony could count how many times Bucky came and then after - 

Bucky would get all the good things Tony could possibly give him.

Now though, Bucky was asleep. 

Tony smiled and settled a blanket over Bucky’s body. 


	10. BuckyxTony - Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day #17 - Masturbation (out of order, but I didn't have it done of the 17th so...)
> 
> Warning: Consent issues - Ghost!Bucky possesses Tony's body and masturbates with it.

“A friend? Steve you have a friend!”

Bucky cheered as Steve walked in the door with someone behind him. The ‘someone’ was another man, a short brown-haired man with bright brown eyes and a curious gaze. 

That gaze didn’t see Bucky, but then it wouldn’t. Steve didn’t see Bucky either. Bucky was a ghost and hadn’t been seen or heard since the day he died - decades ago. He was used to it, though he still enjoyed participating in conversations. 

“You live  _ here _ . It’s… nice,” the man said. 

Bucky frowned as Steve laughed. 

The house wasn’t nice. It was run down and dirty. Steve tried to keep it clean, but he was a busy man. This house had been the best that Sarah Rogers could afford, and Steve had inherited it after her death. There were too many leaks, too many holes, and too much history and dirt embedded into the place for it to feel clean. 

Still, Bucky was offended. He’d been living in the house for over a hundred years, and he was very attached to it. The Rogers had done their best, and as far as Bucky was concerned their best was damn good. 

“Don’t lie, Tony. I warned you that it was the opposite of that mansion you call a house.”

Bucky ran cold. He wanted Steve to have friends - Steve was lonely. But Bucky didn’t like the sound of rich friends. Rich friends meant Steve had nicer places to stay, which meant he wouldn’t be home - and Bucky liked Steve. Bucky wanted Steve to be happy, but he wanted Steve happy  _ here _ . 

“It’s not a lie,” Tony protested. “Look at all this potential!”

“You’re not destroying my house and replacing it,” Steve warned. 

Bucky’s rage descended, and there was a cold breeze through the house. Destroy his house? No, no this friend of Steve’s was not welcome in Bucky’s home.

Tony shivered, feeling the effects even if not seeing the cause. 

“Even if you don’t have heat? Kidding, kidding - seriously, you think the worst. I’m not going to destroy your house. It’s got good structure.”

Steve rolled his eyes. 

Bucky frowned but stopped calling the wind. His house did have good structure. He eyed this Tony, friend of Steve’s. He would keep watch over this man to be sure that Tony did not try any tricks. 

“Alright, I have to be honest. I have no idea how your heater is working,” Tony said as he scratched his head.

Steve shrugged. “If it isn’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“But it is broken,” Tony insisted. “Steve, it’s really, really broken. It should not work.”

Steve shrugged again. “It works.”

“But it  _ shouldn’t _ !”

Bucky grinned. He liked confusing people. 

“Steve, your electricity -”

“Leave it, Tony. The lights turn on, I paid the bill.”

“But these wires!”

Bucky cackled.

Bucky was intrigued by Steve’s friend Tony. Bucky watched as Steve set Tony up in a guest room that doubled as an art studio. There were paintbrushes and jars and canvases everywhere, and Bucky tried hard to contain his energy so he didn’t accidentally knock anything over. 

He tried not to come in this room too often, usually, because once he accidentally tipped a can of bright red paint onto a canvas that Steve had just finished. But Tony made Bucky curious, and so Bucky followed this time.

When Steve left for his own room, Tony poked around at a few of the canvases. Bucky frowned and called up a draft. He kept the force gentle so he didn’t disturb Steve’s stuff, but made it icy cold so that Tony would leave things alone.

It worked - Tony dived for the bed and burrowed under the covers. 

“I like you Steve but tomorrow I am fixing your damn heat and all these blasted cracks in the windows and walls and whatever the hell else there is.”

Bucky was torn between being pleased that Tony wanted to help Steve and offended that Tony thought the house needed fixing.

Well, maybe the house needed a bit of fixing. It would be nice if Bucky didn’t have to spend so much of his energy to keep the heater and electricity  _ on _ . He had finally gotten the hang of it - the heat didn’t fluctuate and the lights didn’t flicker - though it would be nice to relax. Bucky worried a lot. Steve scraped all he could to be able to keep his family’s house, and there wasn’t much left over. If Tony could help…

Well, Tony wasn’t so bad. Bucky thought he was cute, actually. Tony’s brown eyes, that twist to his mouth, the curve of his jaw - Bucky reached out as if touch.

Tony shivered as Bucky’s fingers skittered along the skin. Tony wouldn’t feel it as a touch, Bucky knew, but Tony would feel something - Bucky could never quite figure out what it was. A blast of ice? A sparkle of electricity? An ache of emptiness? Bucky stroked again, down Tony’s neck, and Tony squirmed. 

Bucky stepped back, but Tony kept wiggling. Then Tony tipped his head back against the pillow and sighed, relaxed. 

Tony’s hand shifted back and forth in rhythm underneath the blanket. 

Bucky couldn’t flush, but he would’ve if he still had blood. He’d never gotten  _ that  _ response when he touched someone. 

The wind howled for a moment, Tony burying himself under the covers, before Bucky got ahold of himself again. 

He had forgotten about this kind of thing. It had been so long since he’d felt the urge, and he’d never peeped on Steve. Steve was like his brother. 

Tony was not like Bucky’s brother. Tony was new, and exciting, and hopefully tomorrow Tony was going to be helpful, and tonight - tonight Tony was stroking himself off, and tonight Bucky wanted to know what it felt like. 

Bucky licked his lips, though he couldn’t feel the taste.

He stood over Tony. Tony’s eyes were closed, though it didn’t matter much - Tony couldn’t see Bucky anyway. Bucky reached out. He’d done this before, when Steve was younger. He thought he still remembered how to do it. 

Before, Bucky had possessed for a noble cause. Steve had gone exploring in the attic, and the dust had activated Steve’s asthma. Steve coughed and coughed and coughed, crawling away and tumbling down the stairs, gasping for air, but couldn’t quite get his breath back. Bucky had been there, had taken over Steve’s body and forced it to breathe properly until Steve could do it on his own. 

Now though, Bucky had no heroic intentions. He just wanted to touch himself again, wanted to know what that felt like. 

Bucky fell into Tony, diving into Tony’s body and filling each crack and crevice until Tony was brimming with Bucky instead. There was a giant gasp of Tony/Bucky’s chest, and then Bucky blinked his eyes open to the ceiling. 

Bucky was so warm. He’d forgotten so much - how warm humans were, how sheets felt against his skin, what it was to have a heartbeat pounding in his chest. So much life, teeming in him, and Bucky thought about dancing, thought about talking, thought about traveling - 

His hand squeezed and Bucky groaned. He had a cock, one hard and aching, in hand, and that’s really what he wanted. He wanted to stroke himself off and come, wanted to remember how that feels. That’s why he’s here. 

Bucky gripped himself and tugged, mouth falling open in a gasp. Sparks of heat pooled in his hips, and he thrust up into his next stroke. He relearned what he liked, what he enjoyed. He explored and touched and teased himself as he rose higher and higher toward that peak. 

Oh, he remembered now. He remembered how much he used to like this when he was alive. 

Bucky’s chest heaved for breath as he climbed and climbed and climbed. It was like his first time all over again, discovering what it was to touch himself. Heat rushed through him, racing along as his heart pumped blood and his lungs breathed air. He could touch, he could feel and he felt - Bucky exploded with sensation. He cried out with Tony’s voice as he went somewhere, somewhere high and flying and so damn good. 

Coming down was like sinking into the warmth of Tony’s body all over again. Bucky felt his body relax against the sheets and sighed. 

He didn’t mind being a ghost, didn’t regret not finishing the cross over to the other side - but there was something about being human. Bucky felt a tug of wistfulness. He could stay. He had enough energy to keep ahold of Tony for awhile longer. He was certainly tempted. 

Bucky clung to the warmth for a few moments longer, then gently extracted himself from Tony’s body. 

Tony blinked, eyes heavy, then dropped off into sleep even as his eyebrows remained furrowed in confusion. 

Bucky sighed, though he no longer felt the air passing through his throat. He’d lived his life, and he would let Tony live his. Besides, Tony was the one who was needed to fix Steve’s heater and the electricity tomorrow. 

Maybe Tony would come by more often in the future. After all, Steve needed more friends. 


	11. BuckyxTony - Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #23 - shibari
> 
> very short because I'm behind on everything~ sorry!

“Whoa!”

Bucky’s quick reflexes saved himself and Tony from crashing into each other, side-stepping Tony who had barreled around the corner.

Tony yelped and, a fraction of a second too late to help, jerked back. Bucky caught Tony’s arm before Tony could fall, and even stabilized the cup of coffee in Tony’s other hand. 

“You -”  _ alright? _ , is what Bucky meant to ask, but his mind got tripped up by what his hand felt on Tony’s arm. Tony was wearing a blazer over his T-shirt, but Bucky felt the thin cord of rope that was underneath the fabric. Why was Tony wearing rope on his arm?

“What?” Bucky croaked. 

Tony’s jaw set and he snaked his arm out of Bucky’s hold. “Thanks for the save, Terminator. I’ll have to put up those corner mirrors or something in the halls, now, I guess. I’ll get to that. Have a good day -”

“Tony, what, are you, are you  _ okay _ ?”

Bucky reaches out to grab, but doesn’t complete the touch. 

Tony stops anyway, his gaze off over Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Yup, fine. Just a thing I do, I have it completely under control so -”

“ _ Why _ ?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “It - helps. Keeps me grounded. It’s called shibari, look it up.”

Tony brushed his way past Bucky, and Bucky watched him go. 

Bucky looked it up. He saw designs, he read articles, he watched videos. 

The next time Bucky saw Tony, he blurted out his next question. It was no longer how, or why, or what. It was - 

“Will you teach me?”


	12. BuckyxTony - Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day #29 - Double Penetration

Tony appeared in a circle of flames. He let the fire rush out, attacking in all directions - until it disappeared upon hitting the protective circle that the summoner had remembered to draw. Correctly too, even. Damn. 

Tony would be impressed, but he was tired. It felt like every other century he was being called back to the human world to cause problems or solve problems or somewhere in-between. Every time the world seemed a bit worse, and Tony remembered why he had turned his back on helping these stupid creatures that God had decided would run the world and gone to take a break in the demon realm.

And Tony  _ wanted _ to focus on ruling the underworld, but stupid summoners kept passing down instructions on how to call and bind his kind, and him in particular. Would he never be rid of them?

“I told you! I told you I had the power. I have done it!” 

Tony assumed that was the summoner cheering, raising his arms in victory. 

Tony was not impressed. 

Tony had dressed in a three piece suit, black on black, for the occasion. He’d made sure his beard was shaved, his horns were polished. He’d even summoned the flames because of the dramatic flare. This guy didn’t appreciate subtle theatrics. 

“You’ve done nothing yet. Command it, then. Make it do something.” Another man crossed his arms and sneered at Tony. 

Ah, the skeptic. Tony smirked. Those were always fun to leave for last. 

Tony looked around. He’d gathered a small crowd, all men wearing the same color of uniform. He was the entertainment show of the night, then. He’d do well to remember to be  _ entertaining _ .

The summoner drew himself up. “If you’re so sure of your position, general, then why don’t we let the Asset face him?”

The skeptic paled. “You would have me risk -”

“If you’re so sure I will fail, then it’s no risk, is it? But no, now that you’ve seen my success, that I’ve eclipsed your little soldier, you -”

“Fine. Bring the Asset,” the skeptic snapped. A few other men in the crowd disappeared. 

Tony rolled his eyes. He preferred a speedier interaction, with summoners who knew what they wanted. It let Tony go back to his home sooner, rather than wait while they all dithered. 

The summoner turned back to Tony. No greeting, no awe at Tony’s power. No fear, either.

“You will defeat the Asset and then return to the circle for my next instruction.”

Just work, work, work. 

“And what is ‘the Asset?’” Tony asked delicately as he evaluated his nails. The commands of the summoner had lashed into his chest, binding him. He would not be free until he had done as he commanded, even if he could find a loophole escape back to the demon world. 

Angels never had to deal with this sort of thing. Bah. 

“That.” The summoner pointed at a man being led into the room.

Tony frowned. The man looked ragged, his hair greasy and unkempt. His eyes were sharp, but the rest of his face was blank. He didn’t have the greed or the stupidity of the others in the room. His colleagues also held a gun to his back, keeping him moving. 

Despite himself, Tony was intrigued. 

He stepped out of the bounds of the circle. He passed safely, now that his soul was chained to the earthen realm. Others scattered before him, and Tony appreciated the fear. It was a small perk to an otherwise thankless job. 

By the time Tony reached him, the Asset had a gun in hand. 

“Kill him,” the skeptic barked at the Asset. 

The Asset raised the gun and shot Tony. 

Tony let the bullet hit him. He raised an eyebrow and took another step. The crowd gasped. Tony did so love the theatrics of a showdown. The Asset pulled the trigger twice more, then threw the gun away. He wasn’t an idiot to keep shooting after bullets didn’t seem to work.

The Asset punched with a gorgeous metal arm, and Tony caught it. 

The summoner cackled. The skeptic barked orders - well, one order, on repeat. Kill him, kill him. Tony sighed. The Asset himself though - there was fear in his eyes, but also relief. 

Tony tilted his head. He wanted to know more. 

With a wave, he erected a barrier between them and the rest of the crowd. Tony let smoke curl up the edges, hiding himself and the Asset from everyone else’s view. They would see nothing and hear nothing until Tony wished - or until Tony defeated the Asset and had to return to the circle. He didn’t have unlimited power on the human plane, but he had enough for this. 

“What have they done to you?” Tony asked softly. He released the Asset’s arm. 

The Asset grabbed a knife and struck, but Tony merely grabbed the wrist and held him. 

“They’ve hurt you,” Tony said. He couldn’t actually read minds, but he could read eyes - and more was given away in their gazes than humans imagined. “They’ve tortured you. Turned you into their weapon.”

The Asset paused, then yanked himself out of Tony’s grip and tried again. And again, and again. He was at least very persistent. Tony tried to gauge whether it was because the Asset was simply following orders, mindlessly attacking, or if it was boldness in the face of impossible odds. Tony liked to think his heart was a little bit soft, yet. He edged toward the latter, because he was still stupid enough to hope for a spark of humanity in this man. 

“You’re worth more than this. They’ve asked the impossible. What human could stand against a demon?” 

The Asset hesitated. “I’m not human.”

“Oh?” Tony asked, curious.

“I - I am not like them. They say - I know, I’m faster. I see what they don’t. I heal when they don’t. I am, I am -”

The Asset struggled for words. Tony’s eyes gleamed. 

“You are,” Tony said, dropping the words as a full sentence on their own. “You are. Do you have a name? Not,” Tony waved his hand with distaste, “the Asset. That’s a title, and a boring one.”

The Asset’s eyes widened. “I am - I am only the Asset.”

Tony stepped forward. The Asset let him. Tony’s heart crowed with triumph. 

Funny things, words. Tony doesn’t have to kill the Asset. Doesn’t even have to harm a hair on his head. Tony only has to  _ defeat _ him, and Tony has plans. Tony has wonderful plans for this man’s defeat. 

“Oh, my dear little firefly. Your spark still burns, despite them trying to crush it.” Tony takes the Asset’s face in hands. The Asset freezes, but doesn’t protest. 

Those wide, blue eyes tell Tony everything he needs. 

“You deserve so much more than this, are worth more than this. You deserve good things.” Tony leaned close so he could whisper in the Asset’s ear. “I can give you so many good things.”

The Asset trembled. His breath was loud, coming in hot pants against Tony’s neck. The man struggled, how he struggled, but Tony kept his fingers cradling that sharp, delicate jaw. He stroked against the growth of the beard. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been touched? How long has it been since you’ve had something good?”

Temptation was the most fun part of Tony’s life, but this - this was even better. The Asset wasn’t the summoner. Tony had the power to do what he wanted. 

And what he wanted to do was give this man the best orgasm of his life. 

“Let me give you good things. Let me make you feel good.”

There was one last breath, and then Tony felt the Asset sag against him. 

“Yes,” the Asset whispered.

Tony turned the Asset’s head to the side and kissed him. The man was frightfully out of practice, but Tony eased him back into it. The best thing, Tony found, was that the man learned quickly. Tony delved deeper and deeper into the Asset’s mouth, playing with tongue and teeth, coaxing and taunting and teaching in turn. 

With a snap of his fingers, Tony removed their clothes. It was a handy trick, one he loved to use at parties, and Tony pulled back to run his eyes over his naked Asset. 

His, now. This man would be Tony’s, when Tony was done with him. 

Nicely built for a human, Tony admitted. He ran a hand down the Asset’s chest, letting his nails grow so that he raked bright right lines down the man’s body. 

The Asset shivered, his bright red lips falling open in a pant. Oh, Tony was going to wreck this human. He was enhanced, too, which meant Tony got to have ever so much more fun. 

Tony didn’t ask, he didn’t order. He was going to give the Asset the best time of his life, and the Tony knew precisely how to do that. He grabbed the Asset’s cock. At Tony’s touch, it quickly filled. 

The Asset whined, head tipping back. 

“It’s been so long since you’ve had this. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

The Asset gasped as Tony stroked. Tony leaned closer. 

“It gets better,” Tony whispered in the Asset’s ear, loving how the Asset shivered. 

Tony whipped his tail around. He made sure the Asset was watching as he licked the tip. A thick fluid bubbled out of his tail, and Tony grinned. If one had power, one had to have style. 

He let his tail wind around the Asset’s waist. He let it tease, flicking here and caressing there, until Tony directed it precisely where he wanted. The tip sneaked in-between the Asset’s ass cheeks and probed at the Asset’s hole. 

The Asset’s hips jerked, fucking himself into Tony’s fist. Then, the moment Tony waited for - the Asset rocked back onto Tony’s tail. 

“That’s it. That’s it,” Tony coaxed. His tail circled, pushed. 

The Asset’s hands grabbed at Tony’s suit. He gasped for air, shivering, but his hips rocked in aborted rhythm. 

“So desperate for this, for me. Neglected so long, but no longer,” Tony promised. 

His tail writhed farther inside, and the most delicious moan fell from the Asset’s mouth. Tony leaned up to taste it. 

Tony let the Asset set the pace, rocking into Tony’s fist and then back onto Tony’s tail. Motion by motion, the Asset was opening up to Tony, letting Tony in. 

And Tony was going to own every piece the Asset gave him. 

Tony whirled the Asset around, pulling him back to Tony’s front. He kicked the Asset’s feet apart and with one hand forced him to bend. Tony pushed his cock into the Asset’s hole in one smooth thrust. 

Tony tipped his head back and sighed. The Asset clenched around him, hot and tight. He was wet from Tony’s tail, and Tony let his tail curl around his cock. 

The Asset cried out as Tony became thicker, wider. His shouts grew louder as Tony started to fuck him with his ribbed cock-and-tail. The sounds were delicious, the feelings more so. The Asset grabbed Tony’s hand and put it back on the Asset’s cock. 

Tony stroked him in reward. He bit the back of the Asset’s shoulder, loving the shivers that he could see race down the Asset’s spine. If only the man had a name. Tony would give him one if he could, but the naming of things was still explicitly a heavenly power. Not even Tony had found a loophole around that one yet. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you? Don’t you want to be mine?”

“Yes.” The Asset keened in Tony’s hold. “Yes.”

Tony grinned and stopped. He stopped fucking the Asset, keeping his cock and tail sheathed inside. He stopped stroking the Asset, only holding the base of the cock tightly. 

The Asset cried out. 

“Then I need you to listen very carefully,” Tony whispered. “Only then do you get to come. Do as I say, and you get to be mine.”

* * *

  
  


Tony dropped the barriers. The audience could now see Tony standing, clothed in a perfect three piece suit. 

Black on black on black, because that was what was expected of a demon after all. 

The Asset lay at Tony’s feet - naked and motionless, with blood trickling from his mouth.

Tony walked to the summoner. All eyes in the room followed him. 

Finally, finally, the fear outweighed the greed. Tony thrived on it. These were not good men, and he did not care to save them. Oh, how much better it was to be a demon on these days. 

“I defeated your Asset.” Tony smirked. “Will that be all?”

The skeptic swore, but the summoner lifted his chin. “You will help us create order where there is chaos. You will help us overthrow those who oppose us. You will help HYDRA lead the world!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “That all sounds very grandiose. I’m not sure I want to do that. Convince me.”

“Demon! You are under my command, you will do as I say!”

“Will I?” Tony raised an eyebrow in challenge. “That’s only if you wrote the limitation sigils correctly.”

“Of course I did, I - no!”

Tony smirked. It was already too late. With the room’s attention on Tony, the Asset had crawled to the summoning circle. He rubbed out the precise sigils that Tony needed to disappear, exactly as Tony had told him. 

Tony had not yet returned to the circle as instructed. He was still bound to the mortal plane, under orders, but now - now, with the Asset’s help, the summoner had placed no limits on Tony or Tony’s power. There was nothing to punish Tony for disobeying orders or harming those he was not intended to harm. 

Nothing to stop Tony from turning the summoner into a slug - which Tony promptly did and put in his pocket, sealing it shut. 

Tony had to keep the summoner alive, unfortunately, or Tony would be sucked back into the demon realm. He’d have to remember to feed the creature, as Tony was intrigued enough to stay around for a little longer. He had an Asset to look after, after all. 

Men ran. Chaos reigned. And, well, Tony had been listening. If it was order they wanted - Tony snapped his fingers. Cables ripped from their housing and reached out, tangling legs and arms. Tony had the cables pile all the bodies in the corner in an orderly fashion. 

There, all organized. 

Tony snapped again, and the Asset was clothed. 

This time though, Tony gave the man a sense of fashion. Black on black on black suit. It was all the rage, and it fit him so well. Tony approved. 

He wiped away the blood that dripped from the Asset’s lip. The man had bit himself when he’d come screaming on Tony’s cock. 

“Shall we, my precious?” Tony gestured toward the exit. 

The Asset smiled. 


	13. BuckyxTony - Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober #31 - free choice.  
So, spot the kink game. Is it a) sleeping b) Poe Damaron c) edging or d) romantic confessions??

“Sleeping on the job. Figures,” Rhodey said with a sigh, rolling his eyes. “Combo costumes are supposed to be shown together, and it was his idea!”

Tony slept on, head pillowed on Bucky’s right shoulder. Bucky tightened his arm around Tony, but Tony didn’t move. He was out. 

“Your costume works on its own,” Bucky replied as he gazed down at Tony’s face. 

Tony was dressed as Poe Dameron and Rhodey as Finn from Star Wars, and they had even gotten fancy and picked outfits from the trailer for the not-yet-released film. 

Tony looked more like an urban desert thief, and Rhodey was rocking a great pair of blue pants.Bucky knew that Tony had hit up the costume design people for accuracy, and they looked great.

But Tony was passed out, his scarf that was part of his outfit bunched up to help pillow his head. Bucky had gone for comfort, but his pikachu onesie wasn’t very thick. 

Sam had given it to Bucky as a gag gift, but Bucky had worn it to show Sam up. Yellow wasn’t really his color, but it was worth it to see Sam’s face. 

“Let him sleep.”

Rhodey sighed but walked away, still muttering about costume parties and expectations. 

Bucky settled back against the couch and kept a protective watch over Tony. He was pleased that even with the noise and the people, Tony felt safe enough in Bucky’s arms to fall asleep. 

Not that a part of it wasn’t Tony being exhausted from earlier. Turns out Bucky has a thing for hot-shot pilots, Tony, and Tony as a hot-shot pilot especially with tight pants, utility belt, and statement scarf. 

Bucky pushed Tony to the limit on edging, but he couldn’t resist staying buried deep in Tony for as long as possible. Wrapped up in Tony, in Tony’s body, Bucky had been shaking with desire. 

“I love you,” he had whispered to Tony. 

“I know, and I’d love you so much more if you’d let me come,” Tony had panted back, body arched as Bucky fucked him deep. 

Bucky loved him all the more for that response. 

And now, Tony slumped against Bucky in the middle of their friends, music playing and everyone talking. Tony had already made the rounds and chatted, so Bucky didn’t feel too guilty for wearing Tony out before the party. 

Also, Tony sticking to the couch helped hide the rip on the seam of his pants that Bucky had caused in his eagerness. 

Bucky ran a hand through Tony’s hair, left fluffy and loose in as close to Poe Damaron’s style as Tony’s hair could manage.

It’s not the clothes or the look, Bucky thinks. Or even that Tony was willing to go along with Bucky’s ill-timed jumping. It’s - it’s everything. It’s _Tony_. It wasn’t the first time Bucky had told Tony that he loved him, and it wasn’t the first time Tony had said it back, but it’s just really sunk in. He loves Tony. He loves Tony, and he wants to marry him. 

Bucky smiles and keeps running his fingers through Tony’s hair. 

He’ll go ring shopping tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes Kinktober 2019. Thank you all for reading!! <3


End file.
